Días de Verano
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Un estudiante de un instituto normal se abarcará en un juego sin fin con tal de intentar de salvar al ser más importante en su vida. ¿cuánto estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por proteger a la persona que más amas? Shadamy.


**¡Hola! Para los me siguen en twitter sabían que hoy, viernes 19 de Julio es el cumpleaños de su servidora XD! Así que, decidí hacerles un pequeño regalo y les traje esta historia. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin escribir un Shadamy y luego de escribir "A Cursed Rose" me inspire un poco, para los que les gusta el Shadamy creo que les será de su agrado, para los que no son fans, creo igual lo encontraran bien :D Dependerá de ustedes. Ok, para aclarar, es un mundo completamente alternativo pero en lo personal me gustó mucho la historia. Me inspire al ver un vídeo del cual me enamore y lo vi repetidamente para crear lo que están a punto de leer; pondré el link en mi twitter el día Lunes para que los que quieran saber en qué demonios me base para hacer esto puedan verlo. Bien sin más que decir los dejo con "Días de Verano".**

* * *

Días de Verano

Los murmullos horrorizados de aquellos que presenciaban la escena se esparcieron por la calle mientras los gritos de él sobresalían entre la multitud. La abrazaba con fuerza pero sus ojos cerrados y rostro pálido le dieron a entender la triste realidad. Sus manos se bañaron en su sangre y la mancha de aquel líquido carmín empezó a extenderse por el pavimento.

-Esto… ¡Esto no puede ser posible!- gritó -Por favor… ¡Alguien ayúdela!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.

.-.

..

.

Despertó ese día a las siete en punto de la mañana, como siempre, y se alistó para ir a estudiar de muy mala gana. El erizo bostezó pesadamente mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la salida, debía de retomar la rutina de levantarse temprano para ir a estudiar. La camisa blanca del instituto yacía de fuera y no estaba abotonada por completo dejando ver parte de su pelaje blanco, sus mangas estaban arremangadas hasta los codos al igual que aquel saco negro que era obligatorio que llevara; su corbata color carmín yacía sin ajustar como siempre, y en general su aspecto daba a entender que no deseaba ir ese día a clases. Shadow tomó su morral del suelo y lo colocó sobre el hombro para salir de la casa. Abrió la puerta para sentir el intenso sol en sus ojos, cegándolo por un momento. Escuchó los pajarillos cantar según como volaban por el cielo y el calor se hacía sentir. Un pequeño gruñido se escuchó de su parte para cerrar la puerta de un sólo golpe.

El erizo negro caminó sobre la acera con aquella mala actitud para acercarse a aquella cárcel disfrazada de centro educativo. Según como se aproximada vio a lo lejos a aquel irritante erizo azul por el cual había terminando en detención más de una vez al querer darle la paliza de su vida. Las voces y murmullos de compañeros se acrecentaban según como seguía su camino, al igual que los rumores y conjeturas de su vida.

Huérfano desde muy temprana edad, Shadow realmente había tenido una vida difícil y era conocido como un chico problemático; era raro que se le viese llegar a la escuela, pero el director lo había amenazado con expulsarlo si volvía a faltar a clases, y eso significaría que le quitarían su pensión alimenticia y debería de remitirlo a un hogar temporal con padres adoptivos y no era algo que él fuera a permitir. Ese era su último año de secundaria, terminaría y luego haría de su vida lo que él quisiera.

Se escuchó la campana sonar y los estudiantes empezaron a entrar apresurados, y al igual que el restó él los imitó cuando escuchó un tenue grito y sintió algo chocar contra él para derribarlo obligándolo a soltar su mochila tirando todo su contenido al suelo. –¡Pero qué…- sobre su regazo yacía el cuerpo de una chica. Shadow observó a una eriza de color rosa que se levantaba lentamente; ella se volteó para verlo los ojos y por un momento que pareció eterno, ambos mantuvieron sus vista fija en los ojos del otro sin decirse nada en absoluto.

-…Mira… tropezó con Shadow…- se escucharon los murmullos de los estudiantes - … ¿Crees que la mate igual que a sus padres?...

La movió con brusquedad de donde se encontraba ella y recogió sus cosas a prisa para tomar de nuevo su mochila y caminar hacia el edificio educativo sin decir nada. No necesitaba pasar por aquella escena ya muy típica en su vida; sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó la hora del receso y el campo de juegos se llenó de ruido y risas. Desde la terraza miraba a los demás jugar mientras mordía una manzana roja sin cuidado. Su vida como un ser solitario era algo que apreciaba mucho, pues, desde la muerte de sus padres, su personalidad había cambiado mucho, haciéndole entender que apegarse a cualquiera sólo causaba sufrimiento y desdicha, por eso estaba solo, por eso nunca tendría alguien que le importara.

-Emm… ¿Shadow?- escuchó su nombre para voltear a ver a sus espaldas y reconocer a la eriza rosa de esa misma mañana.

-…Ese es tú nombre… ¿cierto?- preguntó ella con timidez.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió tosco.

-Umm… vengo a darte algo…- susurró.

-¿Uh?, ¿Qué?

La eriza caminó con timidez hacia el erizo negro para entregarle un cuaderno que llevaba en su mano. El erizo vio despectivamente aquel objeto, hasta notar que ese era su cuaderno de apuntes; no había notado su ausencia debido a que no había apuntando nada de las clases de la mañana.

-Lo dejaste atrás cuando tropecé contigo- explicó ella –Toma…

Aquella expresión intimidante que él le había dado en un principio desapareció, para que una más relajada tomara su lugar. –Gracias…- musitó el erizo negro para tomar la libreta y observarla por un momento. Shadow vio de nuevo a la eriza quien le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a la cual él no reaccionó. Se volteó nuevamente y continuó comiendo aquella manzana, mientras desde el bordillo del edificio seguía observando el campo de recreo. La eriza lo observó intrigada y después de unos minutos imitó la conducta peligrosa del erizo negro al sentarse en el bordillo de la terraza.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó molesto el erizo negro arqueando una ceja.

-Realmente es muy tranquilo aquí arriba…- respondió la eriza con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es un lugar para estar **solo**- recalcó -¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer?- preguntó con fastidio.

-Soy nueva aquí, y no tengo amigos- explicó -Y la verdad me cuesta un poco adaptarme a estar con otros- respondió ella para mantener su vista en sus pies que se movían de atrás para adelante –Mi nombre es Amy por cierto- se presentó para verlo al fin. –Amy Rose.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido -¿Es que acaso no has escuchado los rumores?

En la escuela se rumoraba que él había matado a sus padres a sangre fría con la finalidad de integrarse a una banda, también que practicaba magia oscura y que maldecía a todo aquel que lo molestara y en el peor de los casos que mantenía a sus padres con vida en secreto, atados en el ático. Eso le había dado su creciente popularidad con cada uno de los estudiantes, a pesar de nada de eso ser cierto. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tren varios años atrás, pero claro él tampoco se había dedicado a explicar el mal entendido.

La eriza lo vio con cierta sorpresa ante su pregunta y de nuevo desvió su mirada a sus pies quedando en silencio; irritándolo aún más.

-Donde estudiaba antes…- habló al fin -No tenía amigos, y era muy solitaria- empezó –Eso hizo que mis compañeros crearan muchos rumores míos, como que era rara o que practicaba cosas como el vudú y cosas así…

-¿Qué con eso?

-Aprendí que cuando uno está solo los demás inventan rumores de lo que no entienden… Ellos no te entienden, y por eso te temen- concluyó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú no?- cuestionó para arquear una ceja.

Ella movió su cabeza los lados lentamente en señal de negación y se limitó a callar mientras su vista yacía fija en sus pies. Shadow no supo exactamente cómo reaccionar ante eso, nadie nunca había entablado una conversación con él, nadie a parte del irritante erizo azul que únicamente le hablaba para molestarlo.

-…Si no te molesta- habló la eriza nuevamente – ¿Podría venir aquí… contigo?

-¿Eh?- exclamó con asombro -¿Por qué harías algo como eso?

-Es muy agradable poder tener un lugar para pensar- respondió para fijar su vista al cielo.

-Hmph…Como quieras- habló indiferente –Sólo no me molestes.

Luego de ese día, cada tarde sin falta, ella llegaba para sentarse a su lado en silencio y observar el patio de recreo. No emitía palabra alguna al igual que él, únicamente se dedicaban a ver los estudiantes ir y venir; y una vez que la campana sonaba nuevamente ambos caminaban de regreso a los interiores de la escuela en completo silencio. Era una rutina diaria; él llegaba primero, tomaba lugar en el bordillo, sacaba una manzana para empezar a comer y poco después ella aparecía. Ella se sentaba a varios metros de distancia de él en el mismo bordillo y comía su almuerzo en silencio. Se volvió una compañía silenciosa. Al principio le molestaba su presencia a pesar de que no emitiera palabra alguna, luego se acostumbró a ella. Poco a poco la intriga de quién era la eriza de ojos verde empezó a invadirlo, pues nunca la miraba en los pasillos de la escuela, y a excepción del momento en que chocaron el primer día de clases no la había vuelto a ver por las mañanas.

Un día como cualquier otro abrió la puerta de la azotea y caminó para llegar al bordillo y fijar su vista a los estudiantes, como cada receso hacía, pero algo sucedió en ese martes en especial. Ella no llegó. Shadow volteó a ver la puerta de entrada a la terraza en espera de escucharla llegar, pero nunca pasó. El receso terminó y tuvo que regresar a su salón sin señales de la eriza rosa.

Pasaron dos días más repitiéndose la misma historia, ella no llegó nuevamente y por alguna razón eso lo inquietaba. Ese día entró al edificio antes de que la campana sonara y bajó hasta el patio de recreo para encontrar descansado cerca de la fuente de la escuela a un rostro familiar, uno de los pocos agradables.

-Vaya, vaya parece que Shadow salió a tomar la luz del sol- dijo la murciélago burlesca. -¿Buscas a alguien, cariño?

-…No- respondió desviando la mirada. –Es más bien una duda.

-¿Uh?, ¿Qué es?

-¿Tú conoces a una tal Amy Rose?

-¿Amy Rose?- repitió Rouge pensativa.

-No sé de qué año es, sólo sé su nombre- explicó el erizo negro –Es una eriza rosa de púas cortas ¿La conoces?

-Oh sí, la chica nueva- respondió indiferente la murciélago –No habla casi nada en clase y en los períodos libres se mantiene en la biblioteca –explicó –Es de segundo año, el mismo año de Sonic y sus amigos ¿Por qué?

-¿Ha faltado a estudiar?- indagó.

-Yo que sé, no es alguien que uno se de cuenta de su presencia- respondió elevando sus hombros en señal de desinterés -A veces está y a veces no; pero si me lo preguntas creo que… ¡Espera!, ¿A dónde vas?

Ese día salió de clases temprano, no contaba como falta, pues había llegado, simplemente se iría más temprano. Después de deambular un par de horas desorientado llegó a su destino. El sol se estaba ocultando y no faltaba mucho para que la noche entrara. Shadow permaneció de pie frente aquella puerta, una casa que pasaba cada día de caminó a la escuela y jamás se había percatado de su existencia hasta hoy. Tocó la puerta con cierta duda, por qué aún no estaba seguro que hacía ahí, pero le había costado mucho llegar como para caminar de regreso. Un silencio prolongado se mantuvo y luego unos pasos se escucharon del otro lado; escuchó como quitaban llave a la puerta para así ésta abrirse y dejar ver a una eriza con una manta de color lila sobre su cuerpo y unas pantuflas de conejo desgastadas. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y su rostro pálido le hacían saber que estaba enferma, seguramente la razón de su ausencia.

-¿Shadow?- habló ella para luego toser un poco -¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Y cómo sabías dónde vivo?

-Pregunte- respondió secamente para con su mano tocar su frente y sentir la intensa fiebre -¿Estás sola?- preguntó el erizo negro para notar que no había más sonido que el de ellos conversando.

-Este… sí…- respondió tímidamente –Mi madre trabaja mucho fuera de la ciudad y no estará hasta dentro de un par de semanas.

-Entiendo- habló para forzarse el paso a la casa de ella.

-E-Espera… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó al ver como entraba sin ser invitado.

-No puedes estar sola, no enferma- respondió secamente para dejar caer su mochila en el sofá –Me quedaré hasta que la fiebre baje, luego me iré.

-N-No, no es necesario- dijo apenada. –Es sólo una gripe de verano, pasara pronto.

-Has faltado tres días y no has mejorado- dijo para verla con unos ojos intimidantes –No mejoraras sola- señaló.

Él no dijo nada más y se encaminó hacia la cocina perdiéndose de la vista de ella. Amy cerró la puerta sin valentía para insistir más en que se retirara. Caminó un tanto mareada por la fiebre y lo observó sacando un par de cosas del refrigerador para encender la estufa. La eriza se desplomó sobre el sillón mientras sentía como su cuerpo parecía ceder ante la fiebre; no había nadie que la cuidara, y sola le era muy difícil hacer comida o siquiera comprar medicamentos.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar al erizo negro llamarla –Toma esto, te hará bien- escuchó decirle para darle algo con un sabor amargo, y luego cayó rendida ante el sueño nuevamente. Tenía episodios conscientes, en donde abría los ojos y observaba a su alrededor; a veces estaba sola en su habitación pero escuchaba pasos o sonidos en la casa, o en otras ocasiones abría los ojos para ver al erizo negro leyendo en un pequeño sillón en su recamara sin hacer ningún sonido, y luego volvía a dormir.

Esa mañana se levantó al sentir el sol en su rostro y por fin el dolor de garganta había desaparecido al igual que los escalofríos. Amy se puso en pie para caminar al espejo del baño y notar que el color había regresado a su cara, parecía que ya estaba mejor. Sin emitir palabra Amy empezó a buscar a Shadow por su casa, pero no encontró a nadie, parecía que se había ido muy temprano o bien muy tarde por la noche.

0-0-0-0-0

Terminaron las clases de la mañana y la campana del receso se escuchó sonar. Caminó como siempre en dirección al techo de la escuela y al llegar vio a la eriza rosa en el mismo ya sentada en el bordillo. Shadow cerró la puerta detrás de él y como era su costumbre se sentó a una distancia considerable de ella, en silencio; o eso fue hasta que ella habló –Toma- la escuchó decir para deslizar un recipiente plástico cerrado. El erizo lo tomó con cierta desconfianza y lo examinó para notar que era comida.

-Siempre comes manzanas- explicó ella –Pero pensé que algo diferente también te haría bien… es un pastel de manzana, yo misma lo hice- dijo con sonroje.

-Mmm… gracias- respondió sin más.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente y la vista de él se quedó perdida en las nubes, pero había algo que lo incomodaba, la mirada persistente de ella sobre él. La volteó a ver molesto para fruncirle el ceño en señal de desagrado; ya estaba bastante irritado por aquella actitud.

-¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme?- preguntó Amy curiosa.

-Hmph- exclamó molesto para desviar su vista de ella -Dije que podías quedarte si no me molestabas- le recordó.

-¿Mi pregunta te molesta?

-Bastante- respondió irritado.

-…De acuerdo- musitó para desviar la mirada.

El silencio reinó entre ambos nuevamente y sólo el ruido de los estudiantes jugando y hablando en la primera planta se podía escuchar. Shadow abrió el recipiente donde estaba el pastel que ella le había hecho y empezó a comerlo sin pronunciar palabra alguna; ella permanecía con su mirada fija en el horizonte, era más que obvio que él no respondería ninguna de sus inquietudes –Sabe bien…- susurró el erizo negro llamando la atención de la eriza para voltearlo a ver –El pastel- aclaró por último mientras seguía degustando. Amy le sonrió complacida por el alago y se acercó a él deslizándose ella misma por el bordillo, acortando la distancia entre ambos y él no pareció objetar, esta vez yacían sentados hombro a hombro.

Terminó el receso y como siempre era hora de regresar. Shadow se levantó de su asiento para caminar hacia la puerta cuando una pregunta poco usual llamó su atención.

-¿Podemos regresar juntos a casa?- preguntó la eriza rosa quien seguía en el extremo de la terraza. –Es decir… si quieres…- habló apenada.

Shadow la observó en silencio para luego asentir sutilmente con la cabeza; dio media vuelta y siguió con su rumbo.

Después de ese día ella lo esperaba en el camino en dirección a la escuela por las mañanas, y todas las tardes al salir de clases. Al principio caminaban en silencio tal y como eran sus almuerzos, pero con el tiempo ella empezó a hablarle más al sentirse más en confianza, y él a responder una que otra pregunta, nada personal, sólo preguntas como ¿Cuál era su película favorita?, ¿O qué le gustaba comer? Alguna pregunta fuera de ese rango él tendía a mirarla con una mirada fría y se limitaba a callar por respuesta.

Era ya de tarde, por fin día viernes. Caminaban de regresó a casa como de costumbre, mientras Amy hablaba con emoción de la última película que había visto, pues parecía tener un gusto inédito por películas de horror al igual que él; por fin algo en común de lo que podían conversar.

-Hey, tengo una idea- habló Amy con una sonrisa -¿Qué tal si miramos una película de horror en mi casa? Tengo la Masacre de los Vampiros Mutantes parte III

-Pensé que tu madre regresaba hoy a la ciudad- le recordó.

-Oh… cierto- dijo con cierta decepción –No pensé que me pusieras atención cuando lo dije.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Shadow con su viste al frente.

-Pues, por lo general soy yo la que habla y tú permaneces en silencio.

-Siempre escuchó lo que me dices- respondió con su expresión sería –Incluso cosas que no necesitó saber - dijo con una media sonrisa.

Amy sonrió por igual para sonrojarse por el comentario y así caminar a su lado en silencio esta vez.

-Mañana debo de ir a ver a alguien para la compra de una motocicleta- habló el erizo negro –Puedes acompañarme, si quieres.

-¿Mañana sábado?

-Ese día era el que seguía el viernes hasta la última vez que vi mi calendario- se mofó -¿No quieres?- cuestionó para voltearla a ver.

-¡No, no!- respondió con rapidez –Es decir… me parece bien- respondió con sonroje.

-Hasta entonces.

0-0-0-0-0

El calor era abrazador, el verano ya había empezado a tomar fuerza. Elevó la vista para ver las nubes navegar en la corriente y sonrió ante el hermoso día que se le presentaba hoy. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y observó que en la pantalla le señalaba que ya era más del medio día [12:48 pm] indicaba la pantalla digital; aún tenía un par de horas antes de juntarse con la eriza a cumplir su mandado. Shadow siguió su camino pasando enfrente de un parque con juegos para niños, llevaba años desde la última vez que había visitado un parque con juegos y no se diga entrar a uno; se desvió de la tienda de alimentos y se adentró al parque para ver un rostro familiar sentada en uno de los columpios del lugar.

Sentada en un columpio yacía Amy mientras en su regazo acariciaba a un pequeño gato mirándolo fijamente. Shadow tomó lugar en el columpio a la par de ella meciéndose suavemente y el rechinar de los hierros inundó de sonido el parque silencioso.

-No recuerdo que me hayas dicho que tenías mascotas- habló al fin el erizo negro.

-No es mío realmente… Lo encontré aquí- respondió ella con una sonrisa sin quitar la vista del gato. Ambos permanecieron en silencio nuevamente sintiendo la brisa de verano, únicamente el rechinar de los juegos y a lo lejos los vehículos en el tránsito. –Sabes…- habló ella nuevamente para voltearlo a ver –Realmente nunca me ha gustado los días de verano- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí… a mi tampoco- respondió el erizo negro para ver al cielo, pensativo.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer un helado?- preguntó ella para ponerse en pie con el gato en sus brazos.

El erizo asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie por igual. Caminaron en dirección a la calle para ver a la distancia aquella línea peatonal pintada en el pavimento con franjas blancas. Shadow escuchó un pequeño clamor por parte de la eriza para ver como aquel gato negro que ella llevaba en brazos se soltaba de las manos de ella corriendo en dirección a la calle. Amy lo siguió corriendo detrás de él llegando a una calle transitada. Shadow le siguió y notó que el semáforo de tránsito marcar verde; un rechinar de llantas se escuchó provocando que la eriza rosa detuviera su marcha a media calle y volteara a ver al camión que conducía a toda velocidad... Un grito de horror se escuchó por los presentes. La sangre salpicó todo a su alrededor al momento de escuchar el impacto.

Shadow sintió como su ropa era salpicada con gotas de sangre del terrible accidente e incrédulo vio el cuerpo de ella yacer sobre el pavimento; el olor a muerte se mezcló con el de sangre derramada. No pudo moverse de la impresión y sintió como sus piernas flaquearon para caer sobre sus rodillas sin poder quitar la vista del cuerpo destrozado de la eriza sobre la carretera.

-…_Tsk…_- una risa se escuchó. Shadow volteó su cabeza para verse a él mismo parado a unos metros cual ángel de la muerte, sintiéndose horrorizado. Él mismo se sonreía con aquellos ojos llenos de malicia, pero era obvio que nadie más podía ver lo que él miraba; otro Shadow parado en la distancia admirando la escena con una sonrisa. –_Lo que ves… es real._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la luz de la ventana caer en su rostro, despertándolo. Con una mano buscó su celular y al ver la pantalla eran ya más de medio día [Sábado 20 de Jul. 12:04 pm] Era sábado.

–Fue… ¿Un sueño?- musitó para dejarse caer sobre su cama y suspirar con tranquilidad. –Todo parecía tan real…

Salió de su casa esa misma mañana para caminar hacia la tienda de alimentos, pues no había nada que almorzar en casa. Shadow tomó el camino a través del parque esta vez, algo le decía que debía de irse por ahí. Según como caminaba en el área de juego pudo ver un rostro familiar; sentada en un columpio mientras acariciaba un gato negro yacía la eriza rosa, con aquel mismo vestido de color rojo, tal y como lo había soñado. –Amy…- musitó con sorpresa. Caminó hacia ella y ella se percató de su presencia para sonreírle con calidez en forma de saludo para ver de nuevo al gato en su regazo. Shadow tomó asiento a su par para verla con detenimiento, realmente todo sólo había sido sólo un mal sueño.

-¿Uh?- exclamó Amy al sentir la mirada persistente de él sobre ella, cosa que era extraño; Shadow tendía a mantener su vista fija en el horizonte o el cielo. –Shadow… ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó al fin.

-No es nada- dijo para mover su cabeza a los lados desviando su mirada para mecerse con la punta de los pies en aquel columpio –Es sólo que…- susurró sin verle deteniendo el movimiento – Es extraño, tuve un sueño en donde estábamos como ahora… sentados en este mismo parque- habló para voltearla a ver de nuevo –Con ese mismo gato.

Ella le sonrió con calidez y se puso en pie con el felino en sus brazos. -Tengo una idea- dijo divertida - ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado?- preguntó ella animada.

El erizo la vio fijamente por un momento mientras el mal recuerdo llegaba nuevamente a su mente. -Mmm…De acuerdo- accedió no muy convencido. Se puso en pie y empezaron a caminar para dirección a la calle, en donde podían ver el paso peatonal. Shadow escuchó un pequeño clamor de la eriza rosa para ver saltar al gato de sus brazos y correr en dirección a la calle para ella perseguirlo por igual. Shadow tomó su muñeca con fuerza evitándola de seguir al felino, ella se detuvo para voltearlo a ver extrañada por aquella reacción.

-Creo que… - susurró con una expresión de consternación -Será mejor regresar a casa- indicó el erizo negro.

-Está… está bien- respondió Amy para darle la espalda a calle frente a ambos y regresar junto a él.

Caminaron por la ciudad en dirección a la casa de ella, era un día sábado y toda la ciudad parecía estar afuera. Pararon enfrente del paso peatonal y esperaron que el pequeño hombrecito con la luz verde se encendiera para ellos poder cruzar al otro lado, y al hacerlo un sonido chirriante pareció acallar el bullicio de la gente y el sonido de las bocinas de los vehículos. -¡Miren allá!- dijo una persona que caminaba junto a ellos señalando el cielo. El erizo negro elevó la mirada para ver como una grúa con varias tuberías pesadas las balanceaba sin coordinación hasta que uno de los cables de tensión que las sujetaba se rompieran y éstas cayeran al vacio. Sintió como Amy se adelantaba de él por la calle para quitar su mirada del cielo y al hacerlo verla adelantarse por la vía peatonal en donde aquellas tuberías empezaron a caer cuando que uno de los tubos de metal atravesó por la espalda a la eriza encontrando salida por su pecho. La sangre empezó a escurrirse por metal oscuro y un grito de horror se escuchó entre los peatones mientras los tubos caían en el pavimento haciendo un tintinear al caer uno sobre otro.

-¡AMY!- gritó Shadow para correr hacia ella; al hacerlo vio que entre aquellos que rodeaban el cuerpo de la eriza, yacía él mismo sonriéndose con malicia.

-… _¿No desearías que todo esto fuera tan sólo un sueño?_- susurró a su oído con una sonrisa macabra.

Shadow volteó a ver de nuevo a la eriza que yacía boca abajo sobre el suelo mientras la sangre empezaba a esparcirse con rapidez por el pavimento, y por un segundo, ella pareció sonreír tenuemente mientras su vida le era arrebatada por el ángel de la muerte.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Se levantó de golpe sudando con su respiración agitada y notó que yacía de nuevo en su habitación. Buscó a prisa su teléfono para ver en la pantalla de éste el día y la hora [Sábado 20 de Jul. 12:04 pm] Se puso en pie de un brinco y con rapidez buscó una sudadera para salir corriendo de la casa y dirigirse en dirección al parque; y tal como imaginó, ahí sentada en aquel columpio, yacía ella con el mismo gato en su regazó. Shadow corrió hacía ella para tomarla de la mano obligándola a levantarse. -¡Rápido!, ¡Ven conmigo!- gritó para llevarla con fuerza lejos de aquel parque. La eriza lo vio con confusión y como pudo le siguió el paso.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella mientras caminaba -¡Shadow!

-¡No hay tiempo!- respondió. –Sólo…- habló para voltearla a ver y aligerar su marcha –Sólo sígueme… por favor.

La eriza lo vio extrañada pero no por eso puso objeción alguna a su petición. Amy asintió con la cabeza y dejó que él lo guiará por la ciudad.

Tenía que sacarla de las calles, nada bueno resultaba caminando por las calles. Visualizó un antiguo edificio de apartamentos y tomada de su mano caminaron con prisa hacia éste. Shadow sabía que en el tercer nivel había varios apartamentos vacios, se había quedado ahí un par de veces antes, así que con prisa subió al tercer nivel por aquellas gradas metálicas, esperaría ahí hasta que se ocurriera algo mejor.

Casi llegaban al tercer nivel cuando sintió como la mano de ella se deslizaba de la suya para soltarle; Shadow se volteó para ver a Amy caer lentamente de espaldas mientras su mano aún yacía en el aire. –_Buen intento…_- escuchó para ver de reojo al mismo erizo negro de sus pesadillas. –_Pero es inútil… Tsk_ – concluyó con una sonrisa retorcida. Regresó su vista a la eriza, para verla caer al final de las escaleras y antes de tocar el suelo sólo cerrar sus ojos en espera del golpe. Se escuchó el quebrar de huesos y su cuerpo dejó de moverse nuevamente mientras su sangre se derramara por las gradas de metal.

-No…- musitó -Esto… ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- gritó el erizo frustrado para cerrar sus ojos y negar la escena frente a los mismos.

-¿_Es qué aún no lo entiendes_?- de nuevo aquella voz. Shadow abrió sus ojos para notar que yacía en un vació negro en donde lo único que podía ver era a ese otro yo. –_Esto es un ciclo…_- explicó aquel erizo.

-… ¿Un ciclo?- repitió.

Shadow sintió el resplandor de una luz brillante para ver cientos de escenas diferentes, como pequeñas televisiones colocadas una a la par de la otra. Televisiones salpicadas de sangre por todo lo largo y ancho. Ahí visualizó a Amy morir incontables veces, de diferentes maneras cada una más trágica que la anterior.

-_Una maldición que tú mismo_ _creaste_- le sonrió con diversión.

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!- gritó molesto para voltearlo a ver.

-_Ella murió el sábado 20 de julio por un accidente trágico cuando un camión chocó contra la eriza al ella atravesarse en luz verde_.

-"_El primer accidente…"_- recordó el erizo negro.

-_Ese día pediste ayuda… Ese día pediste tener una oportunidad para salvarla y evitar su muerte… aunque tuvieras que hacerlo una y otra vez…_

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Los murmullos horrorizados de aquellos que presenciaban la escena se esparcieron por la calle mientras los gritos de él sobresalían entre la multitud. La abrazaba con fuerza pero sus ojos cerrados y rostro pálido le dieron a entender la triste realidad. Sus manos se bañaron en su sangre y la mancha de aquel líquido carmín empezó a extenderse por el pavimento.

-Esto… ¡Esto no puede ser posible!- gritó -Por favor… ¡Alguien ayúdela!- dijo pero los ojos sin vida de ella le dieron a entender que nadie podía salvarla. La abrazó con fuerza mientras sentía como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, ojos que no habían llorado desde el trágico accidente de sus padres -…Sólo desearía tener una oportunidad…- le susurró para abrazarla con fuerza y escuchar las sirenas de las ambulancias acercarse. –Una oportunidad para salvar tu vida… Daría lo fuera…

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-¡_Un juego glorioso_!- dijo aquel reflejo de sí mismo.

-¡Esto no fue lo que pedí! – reclamó – Yo quería que ella viviera…- musitó con tristeza para ver las desgarradoras escenas nuevamente.

-¿_Es que acaso no lo entiendes_?- sonrió divertido –_Mientras ella esté contigo… ella se muere_.

Eso no podía ser cierto… no quería que fuera cierto. Shadow observó con atención aquellas imágenes que se repetían una y otra vez. Amy se había convertido en lo más importante en su vida, nada había podido sanar las heridas de su corazón hasta que la conoció; escucharla reír y hablarle como si él fuese el ser más importante sobre el planeta era algo que no podía imaginar en perder.

Pronto comprendió que ese juego no había iniciado tres días atrás, eso llevaba siendo jugado por décadas por los mismos peones, y sin importar como se moviera en el tablero, su reina siempre sería sacrificada. Shadow cerró sus ojos con pesar y desesperanza, cada vez que él intentara salvarla ella moriría de una manera u otra, en el mismo día de verano, el mismo sábado 20 de julio… Entonces entendió; sólo había una manera de que ese juego terminara de una vez por todas.

Abrió sus ojos para verse de nuevo en aquel parque en donde ella caminaba a su lado, esta vez su otro yo había omitido el hecho de que él despertara en su habitación, y lo había situado en el parque. De nuevo aquel gato se soltó de ella y Amy lo persiguió hacia la calle; y por un momento vio todo repetirse de nuevo, el mismo destino cruel… "_No…Está vez será diferente_" pensó con decisión. Corrió tras ella hasta la calle y de nuevo se escuchó el rechinar de neumáticos al camión intentar frenar para ella detenerse a media calle y verlo ir hasta ella. Shadow tomó su mano con fuerza para así halarla hacia atrás, alejándola de aquel furgón que se dirigía a ellos; el erizo la vio una vez mientras ella era lanzada fuera de peligro y así le dio la primera sonrisa cálida desde que la conoció...

El camión chocó contra él y sintió cada hueso de su cuerpo quebrarse en dos y su piel abrirse como si fuese de papel de arroz para así ser lanzado con violencia por el impacto, escuchando el grito desgarrador de ella. El olor a muerte se mezcló con el de sangre, sintiendo como ésta empezaba a derramarse manchando todo a su alrededor. El dolor recorrió hasta la última fibra de su ser y a pesar de eso, él sonreía, el saber que no sería ella quien lo viviría esta vez lo hacía sonreír. Notó que nuevamente su otro yo había aparecido en el trágico suceso para verlo con una expresión de asombro al sacrificar su vida, por la criatura que le daba sentido a la misma, mientras caía lentamente –Yo ganó…- musitó el erizo negro al su otro yo viéndolo desaparecer cual aparición.

Su visión empezó a perderse y antes de que ésta se opacara por completo fijó su vista una vez más en Amy, mientras caía lentamente, quien lo miraba con una expresión de consternación y tristeza por lo que acontecía, mientras las lágrimas sobresalían de sus ojos. Todo había acabado... o eso pensó hasta que vio alguien aparecer detrás de la eriza rosa dejándose notar al pararse a la par de ella. Una expresión de horror se posó en sus ojos al ver a otra eriza idéntica a Amy sonreírle con malicia mientras observaba su muerte con deleite. _Eso_ lo vio con desdén según como él caía al suelo y así daba su último suspiro no sintiendo más.

-No…- musitó la eriza rosa con horror -¡SHADOW!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.

.-.

..

.

-_Tsk… es hora para mí de jugar de nuevo_- sonrió macabra -_ ¡Que empiece el juego!_

_0-0-0-0-0_

Yacía sentada sobre su cama con su cabeza recostada sobre la ventana, mientras el sol alumbraba con fuerza esa mañana de verano. Se escuchaba el sonido de las cigarras y el canto de las aves, era notorio que sería un día de verano caluroso.

Su mirada yacía perdida en el espacio con aquella expresión de tristeza imposible de ocultar; las lágrimas empezaban a bañar sus mejillas para darse cuenta del crudo despertar. En su mano yacía su celular al cual vio nuevamente para ver la hora de ese día [Sábado 20 de Jul. 09:38 pm] sabiendo que su pesadilla era tan real como siempre lo había sido.

-Esta vez…- habló Amy para sí –Volví a fallar…

-_Tsk_.

* * *

**Y eso es todo XD! Generalmente mis oneshort son algo trágicos, pero este en particular me gusto mucho. Bien, realmente espero que les haya gustado la corta historia que traje para ustedes, ahora regresare a terminar la última historia que tengo pendiente. Sin más que decir, espero pasen un gran viernes XD! Kat fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


End file.
